


Making His Own Family

by flickawhip



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: For a friend. :PDylan and Lofty have a night in.





	Making His Own Family

“DERVLA... SHUT UP.”

The order is sharp enough that the dog growls softly then flops to the floor in defeat, doleful eyes glaring at Dylan. 

“Sorry Dylan, didn’t mean to spook your dog...”

Lofty is smirking a little, clearly amused at Dervla’s little barking fit and not too bothered that she had growled at him before falling silent. He’s known both the dog and her owner for years by now and truth be told he knew the dog would be grumpy.

“She’s just being daft...”

Dylan mutters, slumping back into the sofa.

“Come here then... since the dog already shut up.”

Lofty rolls his eyes but moves to settle beside Dylan, noting the dog glowering at him and laughing all the same. Sure he and Dylan have been... uneasy... lately, but then the two of them have always been that way, right from the start.

Lofty smiles as he curls into Dylan’s side, content just to rest for now. He was happiest here, with Dylan. Even the dog didn’t bother him anymore.


End file.
